On My Way
On My Way Source is the fourteenth episode of the third season of Glee and will be the fifty-eight episode overall. This episode will air February 21st, 2012. Source Furthermore, after this episode Glee will go on a 7 week hiatus. Source This episode will contain the Regionals competition. Source The Episode will be Written by Roberto Augirre Sacasa and Directed by Bradley Buecker. Source 1 Source 2 Plot Things heat up as the New Directions go head-to-head with the Dalton Academy Warblers at Regionals. Source In a deceitful bid to secure a Regionals’ victory for his Dalton Academy Warblers, New Directions’ arch rival Sebastian tries to blackmail Rachel to pull out of the singing competition. When a devastating event shocks the McKinley community, it causes the students to reevaluate their priorities, and inspires Mr. Schuester to reveal an uncharacteristic moment from his past. Meanwhile, a reinvigorated Quinn tries to regain her position on the Cheerios, Finn and Rachel make a sudden decision about their future together, Kurt helps a troubled friend through a difficult situation, and Will gets a surprising new ally. Source Spoilers/Rumors Plot *Iqbal described this episode as "awesome." Source *According to Dot, this episode is "amazing," will "blow us away" and will teach us something. Source *This episode has been described as being like a rollercoaster and a lot will happen. Source *Lea Michele confirmed this episode will be the Regionals episode. Source Principal Figgins *Principal Figgins is in this episode. Source David Karofsky and New Character *David's back and this will be a big episode for him. Source *We will get to see David's bedroom sometime soon. Source *He has a scene in the hospital. Source *Paul Karofsky is back too. Source *David has a scene with a new character. SourceSource 2 *A new character played by Michael A. MacRae will be introduced. Source *It'll be for one episode only and it won't be anything crazy. Source *He filmed a shirtless scene in a locker room. Source Quinn and Sue *Quinn and Sue have a scene. Source *Quinn will go back to the Cheerios. Source Scenes *Lea rehearsed a "fun" dance with Heather, Darren, Chris and Amber, which means they all are involved in a number. Source *Lea has a scene with Chris and Grant at the Lima Bean. Source *Lea filmed some scenes with Jeff and Brian, Rachel's dads. Source *Lea filmed a scene with Chris, Darren, and Dianna. Source *A scene was filmed with all the girls at a bridal shop. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 Source 4 Source 5 Source 6 **Apparently it was a long scene to shoot. Source *Dianna filmed a scene with Jane. Source *Lea filmed more scenes. Source *The 3 regionals numbesr of New Directions were filmed 06/02/2011. Source 1 Source 2 Music *Lea rehearsed a "fun" dance with Heather, Darren, Chris and Amber, which means they all are involved at a song. Source *Lea, Vanessa, Dianna, Heather, and Amber were all in the studio. Source Source 2 *Chris and Darren were in the studio. Source *Lea recorded a tough song. According to Alex Anders she nailed it. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *Naya is involved in at least 2 songs. Source 1Source 2 *Chord is involved in at least 1 song. Source *Samuel is involved in at least 1 song. Source *New Directions recorded a mashup. Source 1 Source 2 **Artie and Finn will have solos in the mashup. Production *The cast received the scripts for this episode on 1/26/12. Source Songs *'TBA/TBA '''by''TBA/TBA. Sung by New Directions. Source 1 Source 2 Source 3 *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung By New Directions. Source *'TBA '''by ''TBA. Sung By New Directions. Source Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins. Source *Dot Marie Jones as Coach Beiste. Source *Max Adler as David Karofsky. Source *Samuel Larsen as Joe Hart. Source *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans. Source *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta. Source *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan. Source *Grant Gustin as Sebastian Smythe. Source *Jeff Goldblum as Hiram Berry. Source *Brian Stokes Mitchell as Leroy Berry. Source *Daniel Roebuck as Paul Karofsky. Source *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel. Source *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel. Source *NeNe Leakes as Coach Roz Washington. Source *Michael A. MacRae as TBA Source Pictures tumblr_lyogkrvE7N1qir5en.png|Karofsky’s bedroom prop tumblr_lyogkrvE7N1qir5en.jpg|Karofsky’s bedroom Admin Warning Glee Wiki Leaked Video Information Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes